Colourbox
Colourbox were an English electronic musical group on the 4AD label, releasing a number of records between 1982 and 1987. The band was formed by brothers Martyn and Steve Young, Ian Robbins, and vocalist Debian Curry. Curry and Robbins departed the band in 1983, with the role of vocalist being filled by Lorita Grahame from that point on. Colourbox stood apart from their then-4AD labelmates – bands such as Dead Can Dance, Cocteau Twins, and This Mortal Coil (although the Young brothers contributed to tracks on the latter project's first two albums It'll End in Tears and Filigree & Shadow). Their sound was eclectic, drawing from reggae and soul influences (with covers of tracks by U-Roy and Augustus Pablo released as singles), beat-box driven hip-hop rhythms, blue-eyed soul, as well as a fusion of far-ranging influences spanning from classic R&B, to dub and industrial. Links To Peel Peel played Colourbox debut single and continued supporting the band through their playlist via the 4AD label and one of their tracks, The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme, entered at number 46 in the 1986 Festive Fifty. A year later, Colourbox member Martin Young collaborated with A.R. Kane to form M/A/R/R/S, who produced the one off Pump Up The Volume, which not only entered at number 46 in the 1987 Festive Fifty, but also reached number 1 in the UK singles chart for 2 weeks. Festive Fifty Entries *1986 Festive Fifty: The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme #46 Other Shows Played ;1982 *10 October 1982 (BFBS): Tarantula (single) 4AD *14 October 1982: Breakdown (single) 4AD *31 October 1982 (BFBS): Breakdown (single) 4AD ;1983 *23 March 1983: Breakdown (Second Version) (7") 4AD AD 304 *31 March 1983 / Fast Forward (Peel Compilation Tape) : Breakdown (Second Version) (7") 4AD *13 July 1983 (BFBS): Breakdown (Second Version) (12") 4AD *31 July 1983 (BFBS): Breakdown (Second Version) (7") 4AD AD 304 *05 November 1983 (BFBS): Breakdown (Second Version) (12") 4AD BAD 304 *06 November 1983 (BBC World Service): Shotgun (12" - Colourbox) 4AD *14 November 1983: Justice (mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD *19 November 1983 (BFBS): Shotgun (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD MAD 315 *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Justice (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD MAD 315 *05 December 1983 / Peel Early Dec 1983: Nation (mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD *07 December 1983: Shotgun (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD *21 December 1983 (BFBS): Nation (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD MAD 315 *28 December 1983 (BFBS): Shotgun (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD MAD 315 ;1984 *02 January 1984: Shotgun (12" - Colourbox) 4AD *07 January 1984 (BFBS): Justice (12" mini-album - Colourbox) 4AD MAD 315 *04 February 1984 (BFBS): Nation (7") *Peel March 1984: Fast Dump (b/w 12" Say You) 4AD *17 March 1984 (BFBS): Fast Dump (b/w 12" Say You) 4AD *17 March 1984 (BFBS): Say You (12") 4AD *U.K. Buzz: Punch *08 May 1984: Say You (7") 4AD *16 May 1984 (BFBS): Say You (7") 4AD *Peel Early June 1984: Punch *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Punch *19 June 1984 / Peel Mid June 1984: Keep On Pushing *20 June 1984 (BFBS): Shadows In The Room *27 June 1984 (BFBS): Punch *27 June 1984 (BFBS): Keep On Pushing ;1985 *25 February 1985: Manic (Compilation - Abstract Magazine #5) Abstract *13 August 1985: Inside Informer (album - Colourbox) 4AD *19 August 1985: Arena (LP - Colourbox) 4AD *09 September 1985: Inside Informer (LP - Colourbox) 4AD ;1986 *Mostly Peel Spring 1986: The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme (7") 4AD (JP - 'It sounds like a world cup theme doesn't it, I can just hear the commentary team talking a load of drivel over that') *Mostly Peel Spring 1986: Baby I Love You So (12") 4AD *11 June 1986: The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme (12") 4AD *23 June 1986: Baby I Love You So (12") 4AD *JG Tape 20 Peel December 1986: Baby I Love You So (12") 4AD may have been earlier *22 December 1986 / HO John Peel 1 1986: 'The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme (7 inch)' (4AD) FF #46 ;1991 *14 July 1991 / Best Of Peel Vol 32: 'Baby I Love You So (12 inch)' (4AD) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Fedge Category:Artists